Whispers through the Wall
by ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: Rosalind Lutece realizes her lifelong dream of spending time on innovations of physics. In addition, she ends up finding her true love through these innovations. "Sequel" to The First Communication, but if you know the plot of BioShock Infinite, you should be able to figure out what's going on.


Rosalind Lutece was definitely not a poet by profession, but the evidence that she had in her hands might just have made her reconsider.

The evidence in question was a sheet of paper, noting all the messages that our quantum physicist had found recorded within the Lutece particle, as well as all the messages that she sent back to her recipient, someone apparently going by the name of Robert Lutece. Robert was apparently a scientist just like Rosalind and their attitudes towards each other were shared, but their general ideas, especially those concerining the invention, differed.

Rosalind noticed that she was far more concerned about the long-term effects of using the particle for greater good. Even though the whole idea of a city in the skies was still a pipe dream, she refused to let go of the idea. On the other hand, Robert was much more interested in pushing the invention to its limits. He had already noted that the device allowed for a transfer of ideas between the two universes, and he was already frantically searching for a way to transfer actual physical objects, as if a tear had been made in both the continuums.

Rosalind was wary about the whole idea of a "Lutece Tear", as she would have called the occurrence had her brother actually managed it. Though, she didn't even believe that there could be another Earth before she met her supposed "brother", and that was one of many ways in which he changed her.

The most distinctive part of the messages, though, was their personality. Neither Robert nor Rosalind were keen on transmitting entire essays through the medium between the two realities, so they had to agonize over how to deliver each message so it could carry as much meaning as possible in a limited amount of time, and therefore, dots and dashes. In the long term, this ended up developing into a distinct manner of speech in which both the conversational partners would attempt to finish each other's thoughts. At first it was hard, but quickly enough, both of them had gotten a hang of the concept.

Pondering these thoughts, Rosalind suddenly heard the doorbell to the Lutece Laboratory ring, and quickly remembered the most troubling development. She had already confirmed that no such person as Robert was known to any of her colleagues, and if anyone had noticed this apparent dialogue between him and her, they would begin supposing that she has an imaginary friend, and therefore she would immediately lose her reputation. Therefore, before answering the call, she made sure to bury the paper in the copious amount of notes about the Lutece particle that she had produced.

Having finally sorted her deals, Rosalind could now answer the call. The person that she saw, once she opened the inner doors, looked middle-aged, but was also strangely young and charismatic. She could tell that he had a vision, and he had just enough of the youthful ambition and just enough of the intelligence of the ages to realize it. One could only presume from his attire that he was also some sort of aspiring influential figure.

Likewise, the words that he spoke were also reinforcing Rosalind's convictions. The man simply said: "I come here to assist you for our both's greater good." and that was enough for Rosalind to know that this all was true.

Though, she immediately remembered that there was a more important manner at hand. "Actually, shouldn't we begin with our names?"

The man only answered: "But then again, your name is already known across all of New York, isn't it, Lutece?"

"You're avoiding the matter." Rosalind pointed out.

The man fixed his posture and finally replied: "Ah, yes, I apologize. Zachary Hale Comstock, nice to meet you."

"So, what leads you here?" With each word, Rosalind was more and more interested in her guest and how he could turn her life in a completely different direction.

"When the Archangel came down to me," Comstock began in his typical fashion, "she showed me a vision of a city in the sky, far away from the Sodom below. It will be our salvation, she said."

Only now, Rosalind began to be aware of the fact that the man's speeches did not make sense to a typical person at all. "What does that give?" she could only mutter out.

"She then directed me to what she called the greatest mind in the world. She said that with this woman's help, I would be able to make the heaven into a reality."

Rosalind stared at Comstock in shock of the realization. "The Lutece particle. Listen, and you're here to fund the project, I presume?"

"You got it, dear sweet Rosalind." The student still didn't like the idea that Comstock was essentially hitting on her, and therefore she simply said "I'll take that into consideration, now return to me when you actually have the money." and waited for the man to leave.

He took his steps very slowly, as if he was pretending to be much older than he really was, leading Rosalind to watch a bit depressingly. She still didn't understand what the deal with him was, but he was the one who finally gave her the opportunity, and she was sure to listen to the prophecy, no matter how much she despised the idea that she could know her own destiny.

Perhaps it was just another obstacle to overcome, just as the idea that there are alternate Earths. As communication across this... _fifth_ dimension was possible, the idea that the fourth dimension of time could also be crossed just as the three spatial dimensions wasn't _that_ unreasonable. Rosalind just needed to shake the entire foundation of the thoughts of the scientists, and anything could be possinle.

Speaking of communication across the fifth dimension, it seemed that Robert had sent yet another message. Rosalind dug out the paper in which the dialogue was written and noted the latest message that was encoded. At this point, she was already adept at decoding Morse code, and she simply waited for the forward slash, when she could begin writing:

"Still, there isn't anything that disproves the quantum tear's existence?"

Without hesitation, Rosalind knew how to respond. She wasn't a poet by profession, but the occurrences of her with Robert had her already in her mind, as she was digging through her mind and knowing what should have been said - nay, _had_ to be said. It would affect Robert profoundly, as the whole idea of meeting Rosalind had.

Therefore, the quantum physicist began writing onto the customized telegraph:

"With the extra funding and the opportunity that was provided, we might just figure out."

* * *

><p><em>"Today, a man showed up. He didn't seem like anyone else, and he didn't act like anyone else. He offered to fund extraneous research into the Lutece particle and possibly realize the dream that we both had. There is nothing to stop us now, as the universe is our playground." - Rosalind Lutece, 1893<em>


End file.
